


Recording

by euphoricspidey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, TikTok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoricspidey/pseuds/euphoricspidey
Summary: When Mj develops an addiction to Tik Tok and finds one of the “kissing your best friend” challenges on her For You page she can’t help but imagine herself trying it out.
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Recording

Recently Mj has gained an obsession with Tik Tok. She would scroll mindlessly for hours through the damn app, coming across different videos she would like and comment on.

It had gotten to the point where whenever Peter had asked her to hang out she would spend more time conversing with her phone than him. She used to spend almost the entire time off her phone, simply enjoying the boy’s company. Now he couldn’t get her away from her phone for more than five minutes to watch a movie or go out to dinner.

Peter didn’t like her little addiction, it had gotten out of hand. She would spend so long on her phone she had missed plans or forgotten to make any. She now would only see Peter about once a week, exchanging homework answers or asking how one’s day had been.

It had been three weeks since the two of them had hung out when Mj had come across a video. She was scrolling through her For You page as per usual when something made her stop. It was a girl hanging out with her guy best friend. The video made Mj smile at first, seeing the two have playful banter before the girl abruptly leaned in to kiss him, and he kissed back.

Her eyes lingered down to the caption which read “So I decided to kiss my best friend of 4 years today… here’s what happened.” Her eyes scanned the words over and over, the faint background music the girl had picked playing on repeat as Mj’s eyes darted back and forth across the lines. She looked back up, watching as the girl made her move once again and the boy melted into the kiss.

Mj liked the video and swiped her finger across the screen, another video appearing and beginning to autoplay. As much as she tried to pay attention to the videos she was scrolling through her mind was still stuck on the same one, the caption replaying in her head over and over again.

She quickly shut off her phone, walking to her fridge to grab a container of blueberries. Once she had acquired said blueberries she sat down at the counter barstool, opening her phone back up to its home screen, noticing a red number four in the top left corner of the messages app. She clicked on the icon, immediately faced with a list of names and three blue dots alongside the top ones. There were two unread messages in a chat with some other Midtown kids, a conversation about the cafeteria food which she had decided to ignore. Above that was a message from her mom, letting her know she would not be home until late that night, something not new to Mj. When her eyes read the name located at the top she froze. _Peter_. A name she had been accustomed to reading in the past three years that they had been friends, two of those years being best friends.

Her finger hovered over his name, aching to open the message. She let herself click on it, the screen showing old texts from a week ago asking to facetime for a homework problem. A new message was listed below his old one. It simply read _You free?_ Her fingers hesitated over the keyboard before typing and sending the words _Yeah, you know what to do._

She then shut off her phone, standing up and walking back over to the fridge with her blueberries. As she placed them in the fridge she heard a knocking noise, this coming from her bedroom down the hall. She squinted her eyes, confused and made her way towards the room, hesitantly peeking her head around the entrance to see Peter through the window, one hand above the frame to hold himself in front of the glass. A hood was draped over his head, hiding his identity from anyone who was not directly in front of him.

Mj walked in the room, sliding the window up so the boy could climb in. “I just texted you back how are you already here?”

“I was already on my way. It’s been three weeks since we hung out, I wasn’t waiting for a response.” Peter replied, dropping his hood from his head and sitting down on the bed. “How have you been?”

“Uh, good. Just studying and-“

“Watching tik toks.” Peter interrupted, looking up at the girl from his spot on the bed.

“What?” Mj asked, eyes going wide. “Oh haha yeah.” She nervously laughed, trying to be subtle about the way a heat rose to her cheeks.

“So do you wanna do something or…?” Peter asked, his question trailing off as he waited for Mj to say something.

“Oh um, yeah sure.” She responded, looking around her room to find remotely anything to do. “I got this new game, if you want to try it out or something. I don’t really know how to play but I know you don’t have a TV at your place so I got it for you in case you wanted to come over and play or something.”

A smile grew on Peter’s face from her rambled explanation of why she had bought the game. “Thanks Mj, that’s really sweet of you.”

“Haha yeah well um… that’s me! Sweet Mj…” She trailed off, mentally cursing at herself for being so flustered for a reason she couldn’t understand.

“Are you feeling ok?” He asked, grabbing the controllers from her dresser, placing one of them on the bed beside him as he faced the TV.

“Yeah, yeah. Just um… had a rough time trying to study. I’m all out of whack. I’m gonna go wash my face.” She told him and waited to see him nod before she walked into the en-suite of her room.

She sighed as she closed the door and faced the mirror, her hands on both sides of the sink. “Come on, Mj. You got this, Mj. You can do this.” She mumbled to herself before looking up at her reflection, looking at the way she seemed so disheveled. “No, no, you’re doing this.”

She pulled her phone out of her back pocket, setting it up on the sink so that when the door was open it would have a clear view of the two playing the video game. Mj looked one last time in the mirror before opening the door and walking out to join Peter at the end of her bed.

“Here you go.” He said, his eyes staying focused on the screen as he handed her the controller. She played for a bit, not really understanding exactly how to play though. She tried her best and made it pretty far too before she finally died, her character out of lives, Peter having one left. She watched as he ran around the map and attempted to complete the mission the game had given him.

She had sat there working up the courage for the past 10 minutes she had been dead. Mj gave herself mental speeches of why she should do it, why she should just kiss him. Her eighth speech was cut short when she refocused on the screen to see red flash across it, signaling Peter was dying.

“No… no no no!” He yelled as the character dropped to the ground, the screen flashing the words _Game Over_. “I really thought I-“

But Peter wasn’t able to finish his thought, and actually, he wasn’t able to process any thoughts. Before he knew it Mj’s lips had been pressed against his and just before he had come to the realization of what was happening she pulled away.

Mj stared into his eyes, not being able to read his emotions. She felt scared, confused, hopeful and Peter could tell by the way her eyes were watching his. “Peter, I’m-“

And just as she had done to him, he pulled her in, his lips against hers once again. His hand was raised to her cheek, his thumb rubbing circles across her now rosy cheeks. She felt like screaming as his lips moved against hers effortlessly.

Now Mj had hidden her crush from Peter for months. She had grown feelings for him over time, yes. Countless nights of him crawling through her window to help with injuries when his own apartment seemed too far. Days where he would greet her at her locker with a cup of black coffee, one shot of hazelnut, just as she liked it. Or the times where when she would cry she would only allow Peter to see her.

Her nights full of tears used to be spent alone, times when her father would text her asking for her to see him when she wanted nothing more than to never see him again. Or when her little brother would come home from school with bruises because of how the other kids treated him, calling him words she would never wish upon others.

It was one night when Peter had come across her window, a box of donuts in his hand, some he was given as a gift to Spider-man. He knocked on the dark window, thinking the room had been empty with nothing but blue lights illuminating the space. It was when an arm pulled a pillow over their ears he realized the room contained a girl, a crying one at that.

He slid the window open himself, realizing it was open. Peter placed the now half empty box on her desk, walking closer to the bed and mumbling several “Mj”s.

Her ears were covered as her tear stained eyes laid against the mattress. He walked around the bed to see her face, yet instead of asking why she had been crying or bugging her about it he simply laid next to her, his arm placed on hers as he comforted the girl.

He didn’t know at the time how much it meant to her. For as long as she could remember she had been alone… just her, her blue lights, and the rain which would occasionally fall in New York City.

She knew in that instant she didn’t just like him as a friend, that it was more. So as he kissed her now she knew he had felt the same, that the feelings she felt towards him were mutual.

They pulled away, foreheads pressed together as small pants left their lips. A smile arose on Peter’s face as he opened his eyes, noticing the blush on Mj’s cheeks along with the hair that had fallen across her face. He tucked the strand behind her ear before she looked up at him, a smile present on her face.

“Wait!” She yelled and stood up, running towards the bathroom. A confused yet amused expression fell across Peter’s face as he saw her walk back out with her phone. “Damnit, I forgot to click record.”

“You were recording us?” Peter laughed as she sat back down on the bed next to him, a goofy frown on her face.

“It was for a tik tok!” She rebutted, pushing his arm as he laughed.

“You were recording us kissing to post on tik tok?” He asked, now realizing this could have been all a joke.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, seeing the concerned expression on his face. “No, no Peter, it wasn’t like that at all. I promise! Peter I’ve liked you for so long now you have to know-“

And once again, his lips on hers. Nothing felt better as she melted into his touch. He pulled away again, slightly chuckling.

“I know, Mj, I was kidding.” He replied and she sighed, staring at her camera roll which had been empty of the video of her and Peter. “But you’ve liked me for awhile now?” He teased, raising his eyebrows.

Mj pushed his arm again and a laugh escaped his freshly kissed lips. “You’re a dork.” She said as she shut her phone off. Little did they know that would be the last time she would open tik tok for months, Peter was all she needed to make her happy.

**Author's Note:**

> this is so cringey and i promise i’m not on straight tik tok but this challenge thing was a cute prompt idea ok bye


End file.
